The Ferris Wheel at the Festival Pt 1
by Maginn322
Summary: Kagome wants to take Inuyasha to a festival. What happens when they run into her friends. Inuyasha tries Cotton Candy. And a top the Ferris Wheel at the end of the day, something special happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I guess I have to add this since everyone else does. I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Although isn't it obvious? This is . Oh well *Sigh* Enjoy. **

"Why did you convince me to come here?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"We have been fighting so much lately, I thought it would be good to have a little fun." Kagome smiled put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "There's a festival nearby that I thought it would be fun to go to. You wouldn't have to hide, a lot of people will be in costume."

"No itchy hat?" Inuyasha's interest was peaked.

"Nope. You can just be you. We can eat festival food, go on rides, watch some performances. It's going to be great." Kagome said excitedly. "I wish everyone could go, but since it's just you and me, I figured we might as well go."

"What are rides?" Inuyasha asked. From what he knew so far about this world, they must be something interesting.

"Well some go really fast, some spin around, some make you go upside down. They're just really fun. Some are a little scary though, but probably no different than riding on your back when we're running through the forest actually. I bet you and I could go on any ride and it wouldn't faze us. Come on, what do ya say? Let's go!" Kagome practically begged.

"I guess…" Inuyasha could see how excited she was. He figured it wouldn't hurt to see what she was so excited about.

"Great! You stay here and I'll go get ready." Kagome said excitedly. She had a special Kimono to wear to the festival. It was white with red cherry blossoms, red hems and a red and black sash. The sleeves went down to her wrists, and the came down to her knees. She put on white shorts, tights and flats to go with it. Something she'd learned from fighting demons with Inuyasha, was if you're going to wear a skirt, wear some kind of shorts on underneath. After putting her hair up in a bun she went down stairs to get Inuyasha.

"Wow." He said when he saw her. "You look great." He was impressed by the outfit. It was more similar to the kind of stuff women wore in his time period, seeing Kagome wear it was a nice change. In fact, he thought she'd never looked prettier.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "Let's go!" She grabbed her money purse and put it in her pocket. They were all ready to go have fun for the day, for a change.

00000

"Hey Kagome!" Her friends called out to her. What a surprise seeing them here.

"Yuka! Eri! Ayumi. Wow what a surprise to see you here." Kagome laughed nervously. Inuyasha was off getting some food. He would be back soon.

"So you're feeling alright?" Yuka asked. "We'd heard you were sick again."

"Oh yah! Just peachy." Kagome smiled.

"That's great! You here alone? Or is Hojo with you? He was going to invite you." Ayumi asked.

"No, Hojo isn't here with me. I didn't know he was going to invite me. Must not of gotten that message. But no, I'm not here alone." Kagome waved her hands, she didn't want to seem like a loser.

"So your famlilies here?" Yuka asked.

"Or…are you here with that mysterious boyfriend of yours!" Eri asked excitedly.

"Well…." Kagome laughed hesitantly.

"Yo Kagome." Inuyasha called, he walked towards them with a big stuffed bear slung over his shoulder and a bag of cotton candy. "Is this the stuff you wanted?" He asked her holding up the pink fluffy stuff.

"No…not exactly." Kagome blushed.

"Are you Kagome's boyfriend!" Yuka blurted out. Kagome and Inuyasha both went bright red.

"Hey…I recognize you three. Kagome aren't these your friends? I've seen them in your picture book thing." Inuyasha said. He meant photo album.

"Yah Inuyasha. They are. She took the cotton candy from his hands. "This is cotton candy, not Pocky. I like it too though."

"Oh…sorry." Inuyasha apologized. He put the bear down.

"Inuyasha, this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." Kagome introduced her friends. "Be cool…don't make them suspect anything." She whispered to him.

"Hi Inuyasha! Awesome name!" Eri politely stuck out her hand. Inuyasha hesitantly shook it.

"Wow…" Eri shook her hand. "Um…nice grip."

"Oh. Sorry." Inuyasha apologized.

"So you're her boyfriend!" Ayumi brought it up again.

"Is that what…um…Kagome?" Inuyasha looked over at her. Had she told them that?

"I never actually said boyfriend you guys!" Kagome was so embarrassed. She suddenly noticed the bear. "Hey! Inuyasha where did you get that bear from!" She pointed at it with surprise.

"Oh…well I had some money left over. There was this game where you hit something with a hammer and if you rung the bell you won a prize." He pointed over in the direction of the game. She looked through the crowd and saw the smoking remains of what use to be the game.

"Oh that game is so hard!" Yuka clapped her hands together. "You won! You must be so strong."

"_Oh no…he broke it!_" Kagome wailed to herself.

"That thing was a piece of cake." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained. "YOU BROKE IT!" She pointed towards it. With a hand on her hip.

"Oh yah. Well they should have made it harder." Inuyasha shrugged it off. "Here. You said earlier how much you wanted one." He handed it over to her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome blushed.

"Oh how sweet!" All three of her friends awed.

"No big deal." Inuyasha shrugged it off.

"_He's so cool!"_ Ayumi sighed.

"_He's so strong!"_ Eri mused.

"_Kagome's so lucky._" Yuka smiled.

"Well Kagome it was awesome seeing you. Have fun. Inuyasha, hope to see you around." Ayumi said pulling the other two girls away. Let the two have a private date. Kagome watched her friends run off and the butterflies in her stomach disappeared. Only to reappear when Inuyasha leaned down to her.

"Why did they think I was your boyfriend?" He asked plainly. A little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Well… I kinda would complain to them about you when I came back here. I guess, they got the wrong impression." Kagome laughed a little.

"Oh." Inuyasha stood up. "So…what's this fluffy stuff anyways. It smells really sweet, but it looks like a cloud. Is it actually food?"

"Uh huh!" Kagome nodded. She opened the bag and ripped off a bit of it. "Here try it." She handed it to him. He picked it up by two fingers and sniffed it again. When he put it in his mouth it disappeared but he tasted sweet!

"What was that!" He said in surprise. "It's gone!"

Kagome laughed at his reaction, it was just like a little kid who was trying it for the first time. He reached for another bit of it. Apparently he liked it. Kagome ripped off a big chunk and gave it to him. She warned him not to eat to much though, or he would get sick. He ignored her and ate practically the whole bag.

"Inuyasha! It's all gone!" She complained.

"Well then, let's buy another. I could eat five more!" Inuyasha said energetically.

"I…I think you've had enough sugar." Kagome shook her head. "Come on, let's go on some rides.

The rides were a whole new experience for Inuyasha. He was a little annoyed at first on the bumper cars when this little 10 year old kept hitting him. He got a little to into it, and Kagome had to pull him away before someone got hurt.

Kagome won a water gun game and got a little brown fox doll. She laughed saying it reminded her of Shippo. Even though he looked human too. It was the same coloring and had the same color eyes and shape of tail. Inuyasha didn't see it, but he liked the silent version of Shippo a lot.

They watched some performances while relaxing on the grass, and even got their pictures taken in a photo booth. The flash scared Inuyasha, so the first picture was of him trying to run out of the booth. Kagome had to sit him back down and calm him down, that was the second picture. The third was of Inuyasha getting up close to the screen, trying to figure it out. But finally, the fourth picture was a nice one of Kagome holding onto Inuyasha's arm and smiling widely, even Inuyasha had his little half grin on. Kagome loved the pictures.

The roller coaster was a bit iffy. After so much cotton candy, Inuyasha almost did get sick to his stomach after riding it. Plus, they tried to make him leave is sword behind, and that was not going to happen. It took them about five minutes of arguing before Inuyasha shoved it in his shirt and secured it. No one was taking it. Kagome wasn't sure they were going to go on anymore roller coasters.

Inuyasha almost got into a fight with a brown wolf mascot, it reminded him a little to much of Kouga. Especially when it came up and grabbed Kagome's hands wanting her to dance with him to the music. Kagome, naturally played a long but Inuyasha was not amused. He pulled her away, into his arms, and walked off with her in annoyance. Kagome had a few choice words for him after that.

After that little dispute was settled though they enjoyed the rest of the day, ending it with a ride on the Ferris wheel. It was a very large one. The line was super long and it took them 20 minutes to get on, much to the displeasure of Inuyasha.

Once they got on though, Kagome relaxed in the seat with her teddy bear next to her, and Inuyasha sitting nearby.

It brought them all the way to the top and stopped. They were so high up. The sun had already set, and now all the bright twinkling lights of the rides and the city came out. It was a beautiful sight. Kagome stared with a happy smile at the festival below. It had been such a great day. She hugged her teddy bear tightly. She was so happy. A wind blew, sending shivers down her spine. It was getting chilly.

"You cold?" Inuyasha asked, seeing her shiver.

"Oh just a little." Kagome shrugged it off. Inuyasha took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Here." He said and scooted close to her in the seats.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha had his arms around her. They were still at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"You know….today was pretty fun." Inuyasha admitted. "These rides aren't half bad. The food was good too."

"Glad you had a good time." Kagome looked up at him with a smile. Her eyes shone with happiness. Inuyasha loved it when her eyes shone like that. She looked so happy right now. "How about we come next year too."

"Deal." Inuyasha agreed. He looked at how she smiled, her sparkling eyes, the Kimono she wore. Inuyasha felt something come over him, it was a feeling he got a lot when he was around her. When she did something particularly nice, when she displayed how strong she actually was, when she proved her wisdom or kindness, he got this feeling.

Kagome felt it too. Inuyasha had been so nice today. He had won her this bear, and held her hand on the rides that scared her. He had been so great with her friends. Now, she looked at him in the moonlight, his amber eyes staring into hers, his white hair glistening with moonlight. She couldn't help but feel the need…to close the gap between them.

Great minds think a like they say.

Inuyasha and Kagome both started creeping their way closer to each other. Inuyasha's one hand found her, the other found it's way to her cheek where he caressed her face gently. Kagome's hand held onto Inuyasha's, the other fled to her quickly beating heart. Her face burned brightly as they got so close, they could smell the cotton candy on each others lips.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. "Is…Is this okay?"

"shut up….and kiss me." She responded in an equally passion hushed voice.

The distance between them closed.

Their first kiss tasted like Cotton Candy.

**That last little bit with them on top of the Ferris Wheel, I admit is influenced by my dream date **** Hehe at least Kagome got to enjoy it. **


	2. Not part of the Story

Just letting you all know, there is a continuation of this story on my Profile. It's called Getting to the Point.

Check it out!

Thanks for all the reads and comments and favorites. I so so so so so appreciate it.

:D


End file.
